The invention relates to a module filter with at least one admission for the non-filtrate and a discharge for the filtrate and with at least one filter module. From EP 0 233 999 A a filter module is known in which the filter cells and support bodies are stacked alternatingly along a central pipe. Support structures are also provided in the filter cells which support the filter material of the filter cells. The non-filtrate is guided from the exterior into the filter cells, and the filtrate is discharged via the interior of the filter cells and via the central pipe. A disadvantage in this connection is that, on the one hand, the support bodies prevent a uniform entry of the non-filtrate into the filter cells and, on the other hand, the filtered materials deposit on the support bodies between the filter cells and on the entire interior chamber of the module filter. 